Industrial control systems (ICS), which may include process control systems (PCS), distributed control systems (DCS), programmable logic controller (PLC)-based systems supervisory control and data acquisition (SCADA) systems, and the like are instrumental in the production of goods and provision of essential services. Using information collected from remote stations in an industrial or infrastructure environment, automated and/or operator-driven supervisory commands can be transmitted to remote station control devices. These control devices can control various local operations, such as opening and/or closing valves and circuit breakers, operating solenoids, collecting data from sensor systems, and monitoring a local environment for alarm conditions.